the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 May 2018
11:38 Thank you. 11:39 Hey, Falco. 11:39 Did you see the link I suggested for you? 11:40 Nope 11:40 yes 11:40 I did 11:40 u pork 11:44 Every breath you take 11:45 Please stop being random. :) 11:45 no u 11:46 GTG 11:46 no u 11:46 Bye, Chase. 11:46 Bye. 11:46 dead pool 2 11:46 Come, let us discuss meta-physics. In the context of this, what is "random"? 11:46 Let us define it. 11:46 only in cinemas may 11:46 Something unrelated, no more than this? 11:46 Or something bigger? 11:46 lol. 11:47 @South google what random means if you don't know it 11:47 It's quite obvious what "random" is, though. 11:47 In the context of this, Lombardi. 11:47 Just what would be random, and what would not be? 11:48 And when does it get to the point that it has to be stopped? 11:48 Song lyrics would be random 11:48 And why is this so? 11:48 If I were to bring in any new discussion, is that random? 11:48 Only time it's not random is when music is being talked about 11:48 If I discuss something funny on another Wiki, would this be random? 11:49 No, bringing new discussions isn't random 11:49 korra 11:49 PM 11:49 B) 11:49 @South depends 11:49 Yes, I saw it, KPG. 11:49 Intriguing, bringing new discussion is not random. 11:49 then reply 11:49 Then why would such an instance as Song Lyrics be random? 11:49 Indeed, we could further discuss it; 11:49 And would that not be your definition of not random>. 11:49 ? 11:50 It's only random when it is unrelated to a topic 11:50 ^ 11:50 Head out. 11:50 \o 11:50 o/ 11:50 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/MobileChat This is what I linked earlier, Falco. 11:50 \o 11:50 to be fair 11:50 all topics start somewheee 11:51 Perhaps so; Alexander.. 11:51 .* 11:51 Perhaps so, South.. 11:51 Indeed, all topics start somewhere, so would not all mentions of new topics be "random", from your stance? 11:51 11:51 Perhaps there is a diverging between Obnoxious Random, Insightful Random, Humorous Random, and Routine Random? 11:52 I believe I have captured all types of random in the above statement. 11:52 We can presume Obnoxious is continuous mention of unrelated topics, insightful is the introduction of a new topic, humorous would be enjoyable, and routine is say, a user like MoH saying "Mew", or perhaps myself coming in with a Lyric? 11:54 Would my (Robin) count as Routine Random? 11:54 I believe that is relatively insignificant, so there is no need for such classification. 11:55 But then again I only use the Robin emote to greet 11:55 Perhaps so. 11:56 Hey (Robin) 11:56 *Bob 11:57 Oh R.I.P. 12:16 (therp) 12:16 https://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:34122 12:16 For some reason this thread is showing up as being on Empty's wall with no title in the recent changes 12:17 Anyone seen this happen elsewhere before? 12:17 /checks. 12:18 (facepalm) 12:18 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1455311 12:18 I see it too. 12:18 ok 12:18 Now I'm heading out 12:19 Bye. 12:19 Oh, I misread your question. 12:19 May 20, 2018 12:19 12:19 00:17 12:19 (User avatar log)‎ . . Goodnightbug‎; Fonous‎ 12:19 N 00:12 12:19 Adoption:Free Vandalism Wiki on JoePlay's wall‎ (diff | hist) . . (+87)‎ . . Zmario (wall | contribs) 12:19 12:19 00:11 12:19 User:The Empire Strikes Back‎‎ (3 changes | hist) . . (-46)‎ . . Empire Strikes Back‎ (3×) 12:19 N 00:08 12:19 Can you help me on Sannse's wall‎ (diff | hist) . . (+178)‎ . . 86.85.147.201 (wall) 12:19 I thought you asked if we saw it like that as well. 12:19 spam 12:19 oops srry for flood 12:19 im drowning 12:19 Mind the wall. 12:19 But it's alright for now. 12:48 wosh 12:48 woah* 12:49 Jen and Delilah are both my characters 12:50 That was random. 12:51 I just noticed their names was on the adoption list 12:52 Yes. 12:52 That's because the creator hadn't edited the page in four weeks. 12:53 seems a bit unfair rn 12:53 the rp's on hold 12:53 they are my characters and because theres nothing to add sicne they haven't entered the series yet 12:53 Yes. 12:53 It's unfair 12:53 That this was added months ago. 12:53 The page legit hasn't been touched in ages, lol. 12:53 they don't enter until season 2 12:53 if it takes 1 month for the rp to get started because the comrades project is going slow 12:53 most pages get put up for adoption 12:53 I see AS missed the point. 12:54 I think only pages by inactive users should be up for adoption right now 12:54 okay 12:54 :P 12:54 hiss 12:54 What's an "inactive" user though, Falco? 12:54 NO 12:55 @Korra any user who hasn't used the wiki at all for more than 1 month IMO 12:56 wb South! o/ 12:56 what if they're in the chat 12:58 Using the chat is still using the wiki, so if a user hasn't been on chat for more than a month it still counts if they have made a character page 12:59 But editing and chat isn't the same though. 12:59 like Delilah and Jen heres really nothing to add to the pages until they enter the RP in season two 01:00 Mess, every user that doesn't work on their pages can use that excuse though. 01:00 actually if its the case they can 01:00 its more of facts 01:00 but if the rp is on hold 01:00 and there's nothing to add 01:00 Alex, once again, 01:00 literally nothing to add 01:01 Her characters 01:01 were added over three months ago. 01:01 i'm not talking about her characters 01:01 i'm talking about characters in general 01:01 Literally, Mess, 01:01 I see that TKF has missed my point 01:01 All you need to do is remove them. 01:01 I see I did, AS. 01:02 praise the sun 01:03 can you use the attitude ? you kinda have one not to be rude 01:03 wut 01:03 who me 01:03 was that for me mess D: 01:03 Not really, Mess. 01:03 Disagreeing with you isn't an attitude. 01:03 Hey Batman (Robin) 01:04 yo robin (robin) 01:04 True. 01:05 True. 01:05 and shouldnt there be a category for deities? also you aren't disagreeing you are being sarcastic and rude when its a simple convo 01:06 (facepalm) 01:06 there's that attitude :p 01:06 Not sure if there should be one. 01:06 Yes, because that comment is ridiculous. @Aelx 01:07 who 01:08 Korra is catching the normal attitude so the convo is over i'm going back to editing 01:09 Mess is doing the usual "Everyone is against me" attitude. 01:10 did I say everyone? 01:10 no I don't think so 01:10 whats better then going to the bar after work indeed noting 01:10 and did I say you were against me? nope 01:10 thats you twisting words 01:10 Either drop the topic or take it to staff chat. 01:10 now quit causing drama 01:10 Remember: 01:10 You are staff 01:10 LMAO 01:10 yes you are 01:10 so act like it 01:10 You are cuasing drama. 01:10 Quit being a joke and take it to the staff chat. 01:10 no not really 01:11 pls bring the drama to pm 01:11 no one is the joke besides you now quit being rude and insulting and drop the topic 01:11 i'm sorry but this is just petty and ridiculous for the two bureaucrats and while i'm not staff I know how pointless this is 01:11 You were told to drop it or take to staff chat. 01:11 Quit carrying it on. It ends right now, anyone else will be given a warning. 01:12 mess and korra making drama on the chat well tey littarly live toggeter XSD 01:12 Max-champ: Drop the conversation please. 01:12 actually I told you to drop it and you are continuing it now stop 01:12 Mess, drop it now. 01:12 Both of you stop 01:12 move on 01:12 korra take this to pm :/ 01:12 We both do. 01:13 anyways Max 01:13 Yeah, I'd support taking it to PM. 01:13 Syde the convo is changing 01:13 Both of you should apologize 01:13 Move on, guys. 01:13 Okay. 01:13 Korra can never admit when he is wrong so thats not going to happen but yes move on 01:13 Let's talk about Fortnite 01:14 Move on now, Mess. 01:14 anyways i'ma go finish what I was doing 01:14 Everyone else has. 01:14 Who has played Fortnite? 01:14 not i 01:14 I haven't. 01:15 I just started to play it today 01:15 Cuz I might as we'll play it while it is popular 01:15 *well 01:16 i will not play fortnite becaus im not one of those meta gamers XD 01:17 I'm only starting to play it cuz all my friends IRL play it 01:18 its indeed fun with friends but alone it sucks XD 01:19 True 01:21 Hey Bob (Robin) 01:21 Welcome, Falco 01:21 I was in chat before you though 01:22 or were you 01:23 (thinking) 01:23 Hey Bob! o/ 01:23 I was in chat waaay before you, FalcoLombardi99 01:23 Yesterday to be precise 01:24 @Bob but you just joined chat today a few minutes ago 01:25 But I was on chat at about 12AM your time, FL99 01:25 So that means I was in chat first, I am sorry 01:28 Delilah Sage is it still a stub? 01:31 I don't think so 01:31 Syde, can you log your bot? 01:32 How many sentences, Mess? 01:32 Yeah, okay. 01:34 idk 01:34 also I had an idea about that but i'ma make a discussions post 01:34 If it's under 20, it's a stub according to the guidelines. 01:35 True. 01:35 Correct 01:37 TheKorraFanatic PM 01:40 Falco Bob remember you have to have your story in before tomorrow for the contest 01:40 Crap, forgot about it tbh 01:43 rip 01:49 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000159 01:51 South Falco Syde? 01:52 Hmm. Not sure what I think yet. 01:52 Just responded 01:55 oki 01:56 Since I made the vote I cant vote correct? 02:05 I'm pretty sure as the proposer, you are implicitly counted as supporting. 02:23 wb Falco! o/ 02:23 (Robin) 02:26 Ouch. 02:34 wb Falco! o/ 02:35 Wb Korra 02:37 wb Korra! o/ 02:37 That's weird. 02:38 You said that before Korra joined. On my screen at least. It was probably the other way around for you. 02:38 02:38 Bob Hartington: 02:38 Wb Korra 02:38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. ~ 02:38 9:37 02:38 C.Syde65: 02:38 wb Korra! o/ 02:38 That's weird. 02:38 You said that before Korra joined. On my screen at least. It was probably the other way around for you. 02:38 02:40 FanaticBot is still not connecting to chat. 02:41 (hi) 02:41 Welcome, Chase McFly. 02:41 Hey Chase! o/ 02:42 Hey Chase (Robin) 02:42 I got a new profile picture. 02:42 Welcome, CMF's new icon 02:42 Ha ha. 02:43 @Chase what is your new icon? 02:44 I thought it was a military guy at first 02:44 Well, it's 5 people from a tv show, and the one person above them is who these 5 are in actuality. 02:44 Hart welcomed me before I joined. 02:44 Same, Hart. 02:45 wb Falco! o/ 02:45 Oh, so he did. 02:46 Interesting. 02:52 Come back to life, chat. 02:57 Are y'all here? 02:57 Nope we're not here 02:57 Lol. 02:58 I'm gonna go for now. 02:58 Bye. 02:58 Bye, Korra 03:01 Why's everyone leaving? 03:01 Idk 03:02 No idea. 03:02 Syde, want to RP? 03:03 I'm up for RPing @Chase 03:03 Also, Mess, have you drawn Chris McFarlane yet? 03:03 Cool Falco. 03:07 Okay. 03:10 Falco, I replied to the RP. 03:10 Syde, I replied to the otehr RP. 03:11 Okay 03:16 Just want to say- 03:16 I've been thinking about retiring. 03:16 Don't want to make a scene though, just wanted to let you guys know my thinking procress. 03:17 Huh, why? 03:17 Okay. 03:17 Multiple reasons. 03:17 Don't retire TDL needs you 03:17 ;( 03:17 Going to think it over though. 03:17 Just hasn't been the same lately. 03:17 Please consider staying. 03:17 Listen to your sister. 03:17 I am. 03:17 I said I'm just considering it right now. 03:18 You could always just take a break. 03:18 A break, yes. 03:19 yeah you are down because Aiihuan dumped you and etc but TDL needs you 03:19 Not that. 03:19 I've been quite stressed lately. 03:19 A break would be better in my opinion. 03:19 Wait, Aii dumped you? 03:19 When? 03:19 CVN, this chat, troll issues, it's just gotten quite stressful. 03:20 Aii dumped you? What? :O 03:20 Earlier. 03:21 wb Mess! o/ 03:21 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 03:22 take a wiki break if needed or quit doing certain things like CVN that take your time from chat 03:45 GTG 03:47 Bye! o/ 04:27 wb Korra! o/ 04:28 Hi. 04:51 Dead chat 04:52 wb Bob! o/ 04:58 Welcome 05:05 wb Bob! o/ 05:19 Will be back later! o/ 05:20 Bye. 05:20 I'm heading out. 08:12 Hello, Syde BOT 08:13 How are you today? 08:13 The silent treatment, eh? 08:13 Well, if you're going to be that way, then fine! 08:13 ... 08:13 C'mon, talk! 08:13 Ugh. 08:13 This is exactly why I left you. 08:55 Save your breath. 08:55 You know bots can't talk! :P 09:14 and some other people have a ton of goats and chickens 09:14 My grandmother lives near a family who owns chickens. 09:14 My friends who have two kids with the same age difference as Mess and Korra also own chickens. 09:15 i want cows goats chickens and horses i want a farm 09:15 Why would you want a farm? (therp) 09:15 because i love them 09:15 tho ig the animals would eat our fruit from our fruit trees 09:16 My friends with the same age difference as Mess and Korra used to live on a farm. 09:16 So it is not impossible that Mess could own one. 09:17 In Tennessee. 09:17 nah not impossible 09:17 Welcome, Syde BOT. 09:17 i'll probably have one when i settle down and have my own family 09:17 What I'm saying is that Mess could move out to my stae and own a farm and then I could know her IRL :p 09:18 Cool, Mess. 09:18 o/ 09:18 Hyde! 09:18 i wonder by the time i have my first kid will i still be on TDL 09:18 (Censored) and I talked about meeting irl the other day. 09:18 most likely 09:18 Welcome, Chase McFly. 09:18 Shit. 09:18 Welcome, C.Syde65. 09:18 lol 09:18 Wrong C name., 09:18 * . 09:18 Will your kid be like "Mom, get off the computer, I want to be raised here!" 09:19 XD, Syde is not me. 09:19 (Censored) is Aii, btw! 09:19 Or is he? O_O 09:19 my kid would be sleeping when i'm online or eating or at school 09:19 lol. 09:19 Syde, last time I checked, you weren't me,r ight? 09:20 lol. 09:20 Welcome, Chase McFly. 09:20 Just what is your picture? 09:20 Mine? 09:20 Welcome, Chase McFly. 09:20 Just what is your picture? 09:21 I'm not you. Correct. 09:21 I assume South Ferry will not be voting this time? 09:21 Hey Falco! o/ 09:21 I will be voting; TheKorraFanatic. 09:21 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 09:21 It is a character from a tv show who got turned into these 5 other characters for another tv shiw. 09:21 A spin-off. 09:21 You will be moving to the city and not be owning a farm Messenger of Heaven 09:22 He was turned into 5 clones of people ge knew. 09:22 *He 09:22 I'm not you, either. Correct. 09:22 @Syde 09:23 That's what I said. 09:23 lol. 09:23 No, that's what I said. 09:23 lol. 09:23 wb Korra! o/ 09:23 i'll most likely have a farm tbh i want my kids to be raised on a farm and like i said i probably wont have one before i have children 09:24 wb Korra! (wave) 09:24 Chase PM 09:24 Okay Mess 09:25 um 09:25 why cant i PM you 09:25 I must have your PMs blocked. 09:25 My bad. 09:26 Fixed, Mess. 09:31 Sad. :( 09:31 Is Mess' art now the canon art for this wiki? 09:31 It would seem that way. 09:31 Hey Korra! o/ 09:32 TFW you block someone's PMs and don't remember doing it. 09:32 It happened to me once. 09:32 You just sounded like Korra, Syde. 09:32 https://ty.wikia.com/wiki/User:TyA?action=history This man is in 3013 while we're in 2018. 09:32 How did that happen? 09:32 Idk. 09:34 I blocked someone's PMs once because they used it to spam lyrics. And then they asked me to unblock them sometime later so they could talk to me about something. I was having an anxiety episode. And they chose to talk to me. I realised that I had blocked the PMs of a "legitimate" user, and since I couldn't remember doing it or why, I unblocked them without question. 09:34 I wonder why I blocked Mess' PMs. 09:34 Must've been really mad at her. 09:34 I wonder too. 09:36 wb Falco! o/ 09:37 wb Falco! (hi) 09:37 Falco, RP? 09:38 Sure 09:38 Awesome. 09:39 Korra, I messaged you on Quotev. 09:43 Let us rename BFL. 09:43 Just move on from BFL. 09:43 It is a new story, with the same premise. 09:44 Same story just rewritten. 09:44 Two people are kicked out of a place that they love and d seek refuge in anew place, and come to love that new place, as well as being allowed back in the old place. They make lots of friends too. 09:44 Same story 09:44 What is the theme? 09:44 Come, 09:44 What is the theme of your story? 09:45 Well, 09:45 You know the last lines of The Count of Monte Christo? 09:45 That could work. 09:45 "Wait an hope". 09:45 What is the theme of the story? 09:46 If you just wait and hope, what you want will come to you. 09:46 that story was a tragedy 09:47 Well, the story is full of 09:47 friendship, love, romance, family, revenge, crime, loss, realistic, 09:47 So what is it's theme? 09:47 Mess, do you have one? 09:48 I believe the theme where they go to a new school, and get expelled due to lies told by a bully and go to another new school is a better story. 09:48 4:46 09:48 Chase McFly 09:48 If you just wait and hope, what you want will come to you. 09:48 Korra, 09:48 I told AIi that last night. 09:48 *Aii 09:48 After getting kicked out 09:48 What is the damn theme! 09:48 They must wait and hope to get back in. 09:48 How you finna write a story not knowing why you want to write it! 09:49 "Finna", South? 09:49 Speak English. 09:49 Racist! 09:49 So that's the theme, no more than this? I want to get a high paying job, 09:49 So I just wait and hope? 09:49 No, South. 09:49 It's just a part of the theme. 09:49 I wanna get my Fs in school up, wait and hope, no more than this? 09:49 I am sorry, 09:49 Wish for gun control, just wait and hope? 09:49 What is the overall theme, Mess? 09:49 But wait and hope is a good inspirational message. 09:50 Though what exactly counts as a "theme"? 09:50 Literally what you want to convey, C.Syde65! 09:50 Chase McFly* 09:50 Lmao. 09:50 Stop confusing me and Syde. 09:50 (facepalm) 09:51 I made that mistake earlier. 09:51 Called Syde Chase McFly. 09:51 I'm not getting it. 09:51 Those damn C names! 09:51 Oh. 09:51 I still don't know how you finna write a story and not know what you wanted to convey in it 09:51 Hey Max-champ 09:51 I mean, Messenger of Heaven. 09:51 Damn M names! 09:51 XD 09:52 I am sorry, but that was on purpose and not due to tab complete or whatever it's called! 09:52 Ah. 09:52 Once again, how the fuck you finna write a damn story not knowing what you wish to convey! 09:52 What does finna mean, South? 09:53 Going to. 09:53 Hey Mess! o/ 09:53 lol. 09:53 lol 09:54 Why is everybody saying 09:54 lol 09:54 Or lol. 09:56 See once upon a time inside the Nickerson Garden Projects there was a lad named Dashawn, and his sister Laquasha, who moved from the Brookline Projects. They go to a high school, where they are instantly bullied, and are expelled through false testimonies. They however moved to a new school and Dashawn moved on and became well known in the new school, 09:56 While Laquasha calls her friends from the previous school every now and then 09:56 Obviously you copy pasted that 09:56 How the hell I copy paste something that I wrote 09:57 *Did 09:58 Move on from Banned from Life. 09:58 Mess, PM. 10:01 She left. 10:02 Lmao 10:02 I didn't see, sad. 10:02 It happens. 10:03 Sometimes there's a glitch where the user you PM leaves and somehow because you PMed them, it doesn't pick up on them leaving. 10:07 Will be back later! o/ 10:07 Farewell. 10:07 Farewell. 10:08 Byde! 10:08 They all headed out. 10:09 Oh. 10:09 I am alone with Korra. 10:09 Sad. 10:09 10:09 Sad indeed. 10:09 10:12 Korra, if I left you alone in chat, 10:12 Would you go outside and play? 10:13 Most teenagers don't "play". 10:13 Hang out, chillax, take a walk. 10:13 I do all that already! 10:14 (hi) Jane. 10:14 hi 10:14 Welcome, The real JANE THE KILLER. 10:14 sup? 10:15 The sky. 10:15 XD 10:16 Wtf 10:16 ? 10:16 Chase went instantly AFK. 10:16 oh 10:16 Ye. 10:16 How are you? 10:16 good. u? 10:16 I've been better. 10:16 oh 10:18 Ye. 10:18 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 10:19 (He'll be here any minute) 10:19 (hi) Bob. 10:19 Welcome, Chase McFly 10:19 You're wrong, Korra. 10:19 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 10:19 It's not MCR, it's Bob. 10:19 I am not MCR-The-Orange, I am sorry 10:19 MCR is comin' too. 10:19 How are you doing, Jane? 10:20 good, u? 10:20 Welcome, The real JANE THE KILLER. 10:20 I've been better. 10:20 10:20 Pretty good actually. :p 10:20 That wasn't funny. 10:20 10:21 :o You were right Korra. 10:21 He is here. 10:21 I told y'all he was coming! 10:21 And here's Falco. 10:21 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 10:21 Heya. 10:21 Welcome, South Ferry. 10:21 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange, FalcoLombardi99 and South Furry. 10:21 The two same-sex-attracted users joined chat at the same time about, fascinating. 10:21 :/ 10:22 No need to comment on that, Chase. 10:22 MCR, that wasn't suposed to be offensive. 10:22 That's like saying 10:22 "Oh, look, the straight guy joined chat" whenever I join. 10:22 ^ 10:22 I'm sorry. 10:22 It's just that you and Falco joined chat at the same time. 10:23 I mispoke. 10:23 My abd.' 10:23 *Bad 10:23 :o 10:23 Let us move on from this. 10:23 I listened to a new Taeyeon song today 10:23 and it was amazing ! 10:23 Incorrect. 10:23 Cool, Korra. 10:23 It was bad, TKF 10:23 You like every song they made 10:23 WB South. 10:23 I see, I see. 10:23 You know what's really fascinating? 10:23 I see TRJTK is here too. 10:23 What is cmf 10:23 Before Jane got here evryone left. 10:24 Then, after she got here, everyone joined. 10:24 Huh? 10:24 Yes 10:24 Huh??? 10:24 Are you magic, jane? O_O 10:24 https://youtu.be/MHqy1JsVvIE Listen! 10:24 XD 10:24 She looks so hot in too- 10:24 maybe. maybe just a little. 10:25 i gtg. ttyl 10:25 Welcome, FanaticBot. 10:26 Farewell, The real JANE THE KILLER. 10:26 Bye. 10:26 Do we need both bots? 10:26 He's leaving. I was testing something. 10:26 I've already clsoed his tab. 10:26 Bye, Jane. 10:26 Take care. 10:27 How long has Syde BOT been here, TKF? 10:27 An hour. 10:27 How did he get here, TKF> 10:27 Syde brought him, HNB. 10:28 I am sorry, 10:28 But there is no HNB 10:28 He was replaced by a better man 10:28 I am sorry, 10:28 But you will always be HNB> 10:29 It seems Chase McFly loves The real JANE THE KILLER.> 10:29 Why would it seem that way? 10:29 That is in violation of the Best Friend Code. 10:30 It clearly states that you are banned from loving an ex of your best friend. 10:31 You and Korra are best friends?> 10:31 Well, in a sense. 10:32 We certainly respect and help one anotehr quite well. 10:32 And work well together. 10:32 And stuff. 10:32 So we could be considered best friends. 10:32 Everyone in this chat is my friend. 10:33 Though "best" is subjective. 10:33 Well, I'm not friends with Syde Bot. 10:33 Rude. 10:34 I am a stranger who has seen him before. 10:34 We have never talked. 10:34 So are we friends? 10:34 Doubtful. 10:34 Bots don't talk anyway 10:34 Slendy talks. 10:35 Look, 10:35 Move on from SlendyBot. 10:35 I know Korra'll say that. 10:35 Or South. 10:36 Huh? 10:36 Nothin'. 10:36 Is what I said. 10:37 Syde BOT is our Best Friend 10:46 WB falco. 10:46 Also, I GTG. 10:46 Farewell 10:46 Bye. 11:20 o/ 11:24 yo korra pm 11:27 Syde, can you ask Hart to join TDL? 11:27 Discord lagged and I was trying to tell him something. 11:28 ? 11:28 Question mark. 11:28 You're in chat? 11:28 Hey Bob! o/ 11:28 Dammit, Lag. 11:28 I was always in chat. 11:28 He joined just after you said that. 11:29 well I did turn my computer off with this tab open 11:36 TheKorraFanatic PM 11:37 I'm busy. 11:38 Oh, hi Busy. 11:39 o/ 11:39 Welcome, Busy and Ghasthunter26 11:40 lol 11:40 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000158/r/3087114683493287070 11:41 Hey Ghast! o/ 11:43 hey Syde! o/ 11:43 Welcome, C.Syde65. 11:43 Enjoy your stay at TDL. 11:44 You and everyone will HUG and BOND over this. 11:44 Mess, are we going to do elimination today 11:45 Hey Mess and South! o/ 11:45 Thanks C.S 11:45 Can I drop out of the writing contest 11:45 If you're sure you want, sure. 11:45 And welcome Messenger o/ 11:46 I must drop out 11:47 brb 2018 05 20